


Search, #BONDING

by XIIVA (XeroXiiva)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Halloween AU, M/M, Sexual Content, They all read Fanfiction !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroXiiva/pseuds/XIIVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our beloved crew discovers the enormous entity known as Fanfiction.<br/>Some can handle it.<br/>Some cannot.<br/><b> NOW WITH A RUSSIAN TRANSLATION & A PART TWO<br/></b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a rewrite of 'GINA’s ABUSE'. I changed too much, so I uploaded it again. To all the people who commented before, thank you <3
> 
> I'm still working on Dum Vivimus, Vivamus & UNKNOWN, so no worries!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this piece of crack.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All of the quotes belong to me however; the plot descriptions were from stories I have read in the last couple of years. I do not take credit for them. Feel free to let me know if a plot interested you, and I will direct you to the story.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content. Profanity.
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X
> 
> NOW WITH A RUSSIAN TRANSLATION: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4144454 by Daria_T  
> She's so sweet for offering to do this for me.  
> Now more people can read this piece of insanity.  
> <3

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Search, #BONDING  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_Identification?_

"Leonard McCoy."

_Access granted. Admiral Pike will arrive shortly. Please proceed to ground level, room 01._

Leonard was already agitated. Admiral Pike wasn't even here yet. This last minute meeting disrupted the day he had planned for Joanna. He was ready to spoil her with cotton candy and cliché horror flicks. At least they still had this evening. The traffic he escaped from did nothing to help his temper.

"Thanks, GINA." He sighed.

Leonard didn't even bother with proper clothing, as out of character as it was. A simple grey long sleeve with dark denim was proper enough since he was no longer on that damned ship. This was his day off - dammit!

They interrupted him.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way down the pristine mansion that was Pike's home. When he entered room 01, no one acknowledged the doctor's presence. He scanned the room and noticed that Chekov and Spock were not in the room as well. To add the cherry to the sundae, everyone was in casual attire.

Apparently he didn't catch the memo. And here he thought he was making a blatant statement. 

When Leonard announced his presence with a simple hello, no one answered. Instead, they were all glued to their devices, pupils swiping left and right. He gave them a couple minutes ...

Sulu chuckled for a brief moment, legs crossed in the corner of the meeting room. Jim locked eyes with Sulu soon after, right before they erupted into hysterical guffaws. Leonard would put this down to their usual behavior, maybe an inside joke or something, however when Uhura snickered, he sighed with annoyance.

"That's it. Show me what's so funny." Leonard demanded Uhura.

Suddenly, all eyes snapped at him, finally realizing that he arrived. Jim raised both eyebrows and gave Leonard an extremely belated, slow wave like he couldn't be bothered.

By his side, the comm officer was only too excited to pass the device in her hand to the oblivious doctor. Scott was sitting next to the conniving woman. "Oh, I didn't see you there." He feigned a smile, mischievous intent blaring.

He tried to not roll his eyes.

"You won't like it one bit, lad." Scott cautioned Leonard.

As far as Leonard was concerned, he didn't care. His frustration made her chuckle. He didn't like how the lady was actin' one bit.

"I'm warning you ..." She began.

He would hear none of it. He snatched the device and scrolled down the contents, unaware of the cautious aura floating around him.

_[ "You don't know what you're saying." Kirk took a step back from the intimidating man. "You can't 'love' me." This was his friend. He never once entertained the possibility of more. It hurt too much. _

_ "What if I already do?" His husky whisper managed to spark the dormant feelings Jim kept hidden for too long. "What If I have for a very, very long time?" _

_ "You can't. This isn't right, and you know it. You just - " Kirk was lying through his teeth. "You can't, okay?" He had to resume some type of order or he would break. _

_ McCoy was seconds from closing the space between them. "Too late."] _

This was a confession.

A confession of love between him and Jim.

He looked at the URL and realized that it was a public domain.

Just, no.

No.

Leonard closed the window then slammed the PADD on the long table in the middle of the room. They all slightly jerked up from the vibration of the impact.

"Hey?!" She yelled as she stood up from her seat.

Leonard expected her to declare that he would have to pay if there were any damages. Instead, she yelled, "I was reading that!"

What has this world come to?

"Clearly everyone else is too!" Leonard looked around the room. "I have a daughter! She could be reading these."

Scott tsked, waving his index finger like scolding a rebellious child. "We all have fams, doctor."

He inhaled deeply with clenched eyes. "I did not ask to be written about like some celebrity."

"Bones." Jim deadpanned. "We **ARE** celebrities."

"This is all your fault." Leonard shook his head. "Your stupid cheesy grin, with the winking and your kept hair ..." He pointed at the kid accusingly. "... and abs." He wiped his face in despair.

This made the Captain smile even more. "Am I sensing a hidden message there, Bones?"

Was there any other way to make this clear to the kid?

"I do not fuck my friends, let alone BEST friends!" Leonard paced back and forth, heaving. This actual shit was online.

"Oh my." Uhura covered her mouth to hide what Leonard knew was a smile.

"You should see the ones with you and Chekov. Apparently our ensign gets kidnapped and you sweep in to save the day." Scott added.

"That one was hot." Uhura whispered to Scott, knowing very well the doctor could hear every word.

Those two as a duo could kill.

It was insane.

It was perverted.

It was blasphemy.

Jesus.

**JAMES.**

Jim gave his friend a faux offended glance. He then held his palms on his hips for emphasis as he stood up. "Nothing wrong with FWB's."

Bones looked at Jim with his typical confused expression of _'I don't understand your lingo.'_

"Friends with benefits." He explained. "Let's be real here." Jim twirled around in the center of the room with his hands in the air, PADD in one hand. "Everyone clearly thinks I'm a good lay." He grinned, only making everyone groan some more.

"Of course."  Sulu said as he scrolled down his own PADD. "You're Captain fucking Kirk." He seethed sarcastically.

The majority of the senior staff discovered something today that should disturb the very core of their solid foundation. However, that was far from it.

Jim cleared his throat. "This is my favorite, listen to this... _"_

_[ His wife always used to be an obstacle for me. In this moment, however her existence vanished.  _

_ I made up my mind with no hesitancy. I would have his cock right here and right now.  _

_ I'm not the villain after all. He wanted me just as much.] _

"Hear that? I ruined your marriage at least a hundred times." Jim almost sounded proud.

Sulu joined in on the laughter. "Adultery is the new kink. I wonder what goes on in these writers' head to make this up?"

"I don't know, but it's awesome." Jim answered.

Bones' huff was deafening. "We saved Earth and this is how they repay us? They're writing porn. About US!" Bones said.

Uhura shrugged. "It could be worse. They could make B-rated movies."

Movies ...?

Why did that sound so appealing?

"I do not want to imagine visuals." The doctor groaned as he put up his hand for the crew members to stop his distress. "My brain may never recover."

"I wonder who would play us?" Scott lowered his voice for he directed his question only to Uhura.

"Hopefully they find someone who does me justice." She flipped her hair, fluttering her eyes with excessive animation.

Scott caressed her cheek and turned to her. "No one can do you justice, ma lady."

Bones sighed in disgust. "Jim brainwashed you all." He turned to the kid.  "You brainwashed them, Jim!"

"So I heard." Jim said with no remorse.

  
Suddenly, a small shuffle from outside the room caught their attention. It appears another guest has arrived.

"Sorry, I am late Kepten! It vas hard to find zis house. Why is it in za middle of za bushes?" Chekov looked around and tilted his head in question. "Where is Admiral Pike?"

"Shit." Sulu whispered under his breath while hiding under his palm.

Jim just found his new victim.

"Chekov, my favorite ensign." Jim approached Chekov, wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulder and passed him his PADD. "Do I have some interesting material for you!" He would love every inch of this.

Chekov looked at everyone before landing back on Jim. "Kepten?"

"No!" Sulu interjected, practically flying off his seat.

"Yes!" Jim retorted right back in the same volume. Everyone endured the brilliant, disturbing, and glorious text known as 'fanfiction'. Chekov was next in line.

It was inevitable.

Chekov carefully held the device and started to roam through the contents on the front page. The ensign's face changed from confused to frozen. The only thing that gave Jim any indication of the kid's emotions was how Chekov's face went from ivory to all the shades of red.

"Vat?" Chekov said as he rubbed his eyes with the soles of his palm. "Vat is this?!" He repeated. "Hikaru?" The young man turned to his friend. Poor child.

Sulu couldn't help Chekov one bit.

"It's not what you think?" Sulu expressed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It seemed that Sulu's response was the wrong one because Chekov's face contorted into an expression Jim has never seen before. He backed off immediately, letting the kid hold his PADD.

"Vat is there not to think?!" Chekov's voice raised a few levels. "Explain to me this, yes?"

_ [The helmsman grabbed the ensign's yellow curls as he rode him with every inch of his life. He would hear every piercing falsetto from Chekov by the time the night was through.] _

"Holy shit." Bones fell in a chair once he had enough of the pacing.

Jim would never let this day down. He was so high on life.

Sulu opened his mouth, but Chekov held a hand up so he could continue. "SSHH…and zer is more!"

_[P asha thought he wouldn't make it. Not with Hikaru inside of him growing bigger. He would faint before any completion could come to pass] _

Scott spit out his drink and clung onto Uhura as he laughed out. The engineer was in pain. "Oh, lord! I can't!"

Jim couldn't tell if the ensign was flustered in anger or embarrassment. Perhaps both.

Chekov glared at his friend. "Hikaru!"

The helmsman stood up. "What do you want me to say? I didn't write this!"

"We. Are. Fucking!" Chekov whined with a voice so childlike, Jim ended up snorting to conceal the amount of laughter that would have ensued. Scott's laughs on the other hand, echoed in the room. Uhura had no qualms in using Scott's shoulder to hide hers.

"They are _writing_ about us fucking!" Sulu uselessly corrected.

It was too pathetic. Jim let out the laugh he held in for so long. He should have planted a video device somewhere and saved this for the holoscreens.

No. He should send these to Pike.

Now, that would be glorious.

_SENT_

**PAVEL.**

"Someone explain!" Pavel demanded his superior officers. He didn't care that he just yelled at everyone, including his own Captain. He was in the middle of sleeping when he was called in for the meeting. All those all-nighters eventually caught up to him, so taming his emotions was definitely a 'no-go'.

"It is just a hobby that people indulge in." Uhura pitched in. "It's only fiction, Chekov."

In that moment, Pavel was dedicated to find something on Uhura - Something extremely uncomfortable.

"Tennis is a hobby. Swimming is a hobby! Zay don't know us. Why write stories? Zay are so vulgar!" He knew his accent was becoming thicker. He couldn't stop it, so the crew would just have to deal.

"Exactly!" McCoy replied from his seat. "I thought I was the only one who cared."

"We need to find ever single one, Doktor" Pavel suggested, looking right at McCoy.

"Delete every single one!" McCoy added.

"Destroy!" It was about to become a chant.

"Eliminate!" McCoy declared.

"We have a mission!"

"Right on!" McCoy ended up laughing for the first time since he logged into GINA.

Kirk walked up to Pavel and retrieved his PADD before the kid could take his anger out on the device. "You guys would make such a good team." The Captain said while he walked back to his seat.

Kirk's comment caused Uhura, Scott, and Hikaru to immaturely titter.

Pavel knew when he was being messed with. "Vat is it now?"

"Nothing." Kirk sucked in the side of his cheek. "Just the usual. The experienced older man with the virgin here…kinks."

Uhura and Scott were done in that moment.

"Cut Chekov a break here, man." Hikaru moped, sliding down his seat, face-palming enough for generations to come.

"I'm not virgin." Pavel instantly said. It took a couple moments for the comment to dawn on the ensign. "Wait – They made me have sex with Doktor?!"

McCoy put his head back down to pray.

Pavel kept staring McCoy with new eyes. He would never look at his crewmember the same way again.

"Serious kinks my friend." His Captain was scaring him by the minute. "These writers really like to indulge."

"I am no virgin!" He repeated.

"Sure … whatever you say. We all know the truth. Your innocence, your age .."

Uhura scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Kirk.  "You've probably been screwing people since you hit puberty, Kirk!"

"It's not my fault that I knew what my prick was for before anyone else in my neighborhood lady!"

"Bloody hell!" Scott continued to laugh.

Forget this.

Forget it all.

"You do not even call me Pavel, and we've been friends for years." Pavel clenched the PADD and shoved the screen in front of the helmsman's face. "Fiction does something you can't even do."

**HIKARU.**

**"** Wait? That's what you're mad about? You didn't give me permission." Hikaru would only call someone by their first name with permission. Being in the Academy, boy has he learned his lesson.

"You need permission to call me my name?!" Chekov was getting louder. Hikaru has never seen his friend act in such a manner.

"You stupid, stupid Amerikans!"

McCoy raised his hand. His face was still head down on the table. "I take offense to that. I am a proud American."

"I don't take offense." Uhura included.

"Not I." Scott grinned.

Fuck this.

"You did this Kirk. Fix it, or I swear I'll make it worse for you." Hikaru expressed his irritation to his Captain.

Kirk sat back down on his seat, and put one leg over his knee. "You really can't. I've fucked at least everyone in here once. Let's not mention my Shore Leave exploits."

McCoy huffed again, louder this time. "Those are actually true!"

Hikaru turned to his friend to try and calm the hysterical kid. "We're not even the most popular couple."

Chekov flinched back. "Zat is supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Listen, Uhura gets her heart broken a million times in these stories. To be honest, they couldn't make her look more pathetic." Sulu continued.

"Hey!" She yelled from the back, clearly offended.

Hikaru moved closer to the ensign. "Scott keeps pinning for Uhura, and his only capable soulmate always ends up being a little green buddy."

"Don't downgrade me Keenser!" Scott held his head high to hide the embarrassment, "I have ma lady thank you very much."

"Do you have any idea how many crazy missions Kirk puts us in? He always ends up turning into some traumatized child ... literally, running around terrorizing the crew."

"Like magic?"

"Sometimes. Either way, it's a middle life crisis most of the time. What other way is there to explain the constant sex?"

"Being horny would be a good reason." Kirk said with little annoyance. "I also happen to be really cool when I'm de-aged. I saved you all from death and my balls haven't even dropped yet."

"You're always horny, you goof." Scott said.

Hikaru gave one final punch. "You need to read the ones with him and Commander." It was the perfect comment, low - enough to make Kirk lose his confidence. "One word …. ISSUES." He deliberately lowered his voice at the end of the sentence.

Kirk actually looked greatly affected by the comment.

This made Chekov chuckle a little.

"Me and you though? We're a constant, Pavel. A calm wave whereas everyone else is a crashing tsunami."

Chekov smiled at the sound of his name.

"We may not be the center of these stories, but while everyone else is dysfunctional, crying, dying, switching bodies - we provide stability. Granted, we're not really fucking…" Chekov laughed a little more. "But the people love our love. So don't be ashamed. It's harmless."

When Hikaru looked at his friend's face, he could tell that he did some good.

The crew, excluding McCoy, continued down the path of limitless writing.

Seriously. The ideas were freakin' limitless.

Dear, God. Did his family know of these?

**JAMES.**

The crew took a short break. Pike was running late and Spock was nowhere to be found. He was getting a little worried about his First Officer. It was a feeling that could have easily been squashed with a simple call.

Too bad his pride crushed his thoughts.

"Holy shit! The whole world hates Komack!" He smiled with amusement.

"It's not just you, Captain." Scott said.

Apparent everyone knew everything. They knew so much, that they could manipulate it. "How do these people even know about my stepdad?"

"Jim, we all saw the interview he did." Bones frown deepened. "We don't need Uhura's skills to see the slime he is."

Jim put his fingers through his hair. He was becoming uncomfortable reading what these people proposed to be his childhood. To be honest, some of these people were spot on. Yes, some were dramatized but … damn he had to deal with this - fun and games aside.

"Just so you all know, the bastard never touched me. My mom is not the bitch they say she is. Neglectful maybe, but that's all." He wondered if they even believed him. "Ask me all the questions that's swimming in your heads so I won't have to deal with this in the future."

Sulu was the first to ask. "Did he abuse your mom?"

"I would be in prison if he did." Jim said with his eyes closed.

"Did you really set your house on fire?" Chekov asked, eyes wide, ready for confirmation.

"Yes."

"This is not a question, but a request. If I ever see that wanker, permission to give him a new one." Scott said.

"Permission granted." This made Jim grin a little.

He had the best crew.

**NYOTA.**

She was smiling to everyone in the room although deep inside, she felt a little unsteady. She looked weak in the majority of stories. Was this how the world perceived her? It was deeply unsettling.

It was so unsettling; Nyota saved the ones that had her look like what she truly was - A great friend, lover and officer.

Nyota would never tell Scott, because that would mean explaining the origin of her feelings. There was still a little hurt when she looked at Spock. There was no way she would ever cling on as long as she did, like in these stories. She gave up years ago. They were over before they even began.

Obviously the citizens thought so too. The Kirk/Spock pairing was the most popular after all.

They even had their own website.

The line she read next on a new piece of work had her halt her thoughts.

"He's a prostitute." She said as she tilted her PADD to her boyfriend.

"Who?" Scott questioned.

"Who else?" She jibed. "Kirk."

"You're kidding right? I'm a Captain last time I checked." Kirk looked puzzled. "GINA, state my status in Starfleet."

_Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise._

"…and how long have I served on the Enterprise?"

_Two years, sixty-one days, 23 hours and four point seven minutes._

"See?" He turned to the group.

Nyota would never understand why Pike had the computer installed in his very house. The man was sentimental enough to name it.

"It's called an AU." She waved her hand. "Alternate Universe. They put us in different worlds, and write about our adventures and love affairs." She sent the link to everyone in the group.

"So, I'm a prostitute?" Kirk sighed. "They could have at least made me a pimp. I would be the best pimp. I would provide health benefits and everything."

"Doktor McCoy is the pimp, Kepten." Chekov quickly added.

"Don't say Captain and pimp in the same sentence." Kirk frowned.

McCoy swiped his small screen to the main one for everyone in the room to observe. He rolled up his sleeves, highlighted one line and cleared his throat

_[ The powerful and authoritative boss walked up to the new batch of supplies. The blaring music was in tune with every step he took towards them. The supplies stood side-by-side with silk clothing that covered the bare minimum. _

_ Every evening, he handpicked the ones that would entertain his guests for the night.  _

_ Every Saturday, he handpicked the ones that would have the honor to entertain him. _

_ A supply knew they were chosen when the boss pointed his purple cane on the supply's head and said 'You.' in his so ever sexy southern drawl.\ _

For the first time today, McCoy looked smug.

"So in translation, I get bitches." He said in his so ever sexy southern drawl.

Scottish was better though. Nyota internally smiled.

**JAMES.**

A new voice entered the room.

No, no, no, no….

"The term bitch is a reference to a female canine, which I am certain you are aware of since you do not refrain from using the vulgar word. You do not own such a pet, nor is one allowed on the Enterprise however; when regarding this text I can conclude that the 'supplies' are trafficked human workers who obtain small shares of their profits for their sexual acts, if any.  This is not your occupation for you are a medical officer, so I can easily deduce that this is indeed false."

Screw Vulcan brains and their stupid ability to assess situations in seconds. Who cared that such ability saved Jim's ass too many times, but still … screw it all!

He turned around to meet his First Officer. Instead of faking a smile, he ended up gulping. His throat ran dry.

Spock was inches from the door - Suitcase in one hand and his coat draping over his other arm. Spock didn't pay anyone attention because his coal eyes were glued to the projection, scanning every word.

"It appears that this is a public page." The Vulcan told the frozen officers in the room. "I shall put in a request to have it removed, however it would be more efficient if I endeavor to remove this myself.”

"That would be great. Too bad you can't, because we have something called free speech in this country." The nationalistic doctor crossed his arms.

Spock formed a face that Jim could only pinpoint as confusion. "The author ... HOT4UDOC ... is spreading false information regarding your occupation and involving you in illegal activities." Spock repeated for clarification. "Free speech does not give the right to defame a person."

Dear God.

Why?

"I know you only use it for research and basic communication, but welcome to the real web, Spock." Bones said to the Vulcan. "You can't remove shit there."

Jim walked to the screen and used his fingers to close the window before Spock could read the rest. He feared that the damage was already done.

"It's nothing." Jim answered. "Right guys?" .

Cold air passed Jim's body as he turned around. It was then that Karma presented herself in the room.

She came in with full force – a hurricane of sorts, ready to destroy Jim’s sense of stability.

Sulu held his PADD and approached the First Officer.

"Ever heard of K/S Archive?" The helmsman smiled, his eyes practically disappeared.

Uhura opened a new window and projected it on the screen, happier than ever. "AO3's better. Feel free to leave kudos wherever you wish." She turned to her Captain, her hair flinging to one side. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. Consider this an assignment of sorts.” She touched the corner of the screen. “Save all five bookmarks, GINA.”

"Fanfiction has better filters, Uhura.” Bones flashed his teeth in a smile. “We don't need the hobgoblin to read anything past NC-17, I’m sure.”

"Fanfiction?" Spock said slowly, testing the word on his tongue.

“GINA – send files to Mr. Spock.” McCoy finished.

_Searching Contacts ---- Found **Mr. Spock** \---- Sending --- Sent._

Sulu stuck his tongue out at Jim as he sat back down with Chekov. The ensign raised his hand as if he was in a lecture. "Do you have layers of rings on your penis? I am wondering why these people say so. How did zey get such information?" The ensign asked with absolutely no shame.

All eyes became directed at Spock's crotch.

The First Officer raised an eyebrow at the only person that could answer what the hell was going on. Instead of helping out, Jim was also caught up in looking at Spock with the rest.

The blonde knew in that moment, he was screwed.

Great.

**SPOCK.**

Spock would run late. He knew that for certain.

He previously informed the Admiral that his guest lecture in introduction Xenolinguistic class was in conflict with the meeting, however Admiral Pike explained he would probably arrive at a later time as well. The meeting was set to proceed. Just not at the time previously indicated.

As he stood in the middle of the conference room, he instantly regretted his decision. He should have taken up Ms. Lia's offer to look at her final paper ... with extensive precision. He would have sat with her as she rewrote it. All to avoid this very uncomfortable scenario.

"… and then Kirk gives you the best hand job of your life before your hearing, but you're now forced to falsely testify. You know, since you’re actually romantically involved. Kirk totally screwed that up for you.”

"Some assassin is trying to kill you two in ze process." Chekov adds.

"That's why they ended up making out in the shower." Sulu gleams, adding a silent _‘duh.’_ “Adrenaline can do that to you.”

Perhaps Spock should never return to the Enterprise all together and resign. The idea was looking more desirable by the second. He even mentally wrote his first paragraph.

Sulu told him all these explicit details with such strange emotion. Spock could see that the more miserable Jim became, the more satisfied Sulu became.

Spock didn't need a mirror to feel the green tinge growing on his neck. The absence of professionalism around him was bittersweet. He was considered a friend enough for them to feel comfortable around him, however this level of casualness was too much.

"How about the one when Pike tells Spock that he won't get the divorce, and it turns out that the two were going at it like rabbits … in Jim's apartment?!" McCoy added with more enthusiasm than Spock was used to.

That particular plot disturbed Spock the most. The now Admiral Pike and him … it sent shivers up Spock's spine. He would never be mentally abused in such a way, let alone with someone he worked with.

He was Vulcan.

"Am I the only one getting satisfaction from the female Vulcan attacking Kirk down the hall." Nyota included. “Shit. Got. Real.”

"That one was my favorite!" Scott cheered with his cup of water in the air, imitating a gesture of ‘cheers’.

Why was Nyota getting any satisfaction from this material?

"Because I'm not the only one who sees that you're also human, Spock." Nyota responded. He was not aware that he asked out loud. That was a sign that he was distracted. "You and Kirk may be fucking, but there is one thing in common denominator in all these stories. They know that you so desperately need someone."

"I do not." Spock instantly said without thought.

Nyota scoffed.

“Please don’t imply that we are sleeping together.” Jim’s voice was the only one that mattered. "Because you know … we are not sleeping together." Jim deadpanned.

"What’s with the change of mood?” Sulu asked. “Why do the stories involving Spock as a significant other disturb you?”

Spock turned to Jim who avoided eye contact with him this whole time. Spock was determined for Jim to give him some sort of acknowledgement.

Anything …

Spock concluded that this most likely disgusted his Captain.

"You'd think that they'd leave the Vulcan out of this entertaining mess." Scott commented. “Such beautiful, beautiful mess.”

"The Commander is an attractive man." Chekov said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Some citizens might think so, no?”

Human standards of beauty always gave Spock a sense of shock.

"People would probably love to get around his logic any day." Sulu said about Spock while staring at Jim whom was now hitting his head on the table ... repeatedly.

Literally.

Jim was inflicting physical harm on himself.

McCoy turned to the him. "Even people who don't know you, understands that your hobgoblin self needs love, Vulcan voodoo and all."

This was another factor to consider as well.

"How did the public obtain knowledge of Vulcan bonds?" A portion of him wanted to divert the topic away from his love(less) life, except this was also important.

McCoy practically spit out the drink Scott offered the doctor moments before. "That shit is real?!"

"Spock?" Jim's emotions ranged on multiple levels. Spock could not tell them apart anymore. All he knew was that he was internally glad that Jim gave attention to him. It did not matter that it was a glaring stare. "You guys actually bond?"

Nyota was the first to answer. "It's Terran fiction culture. Before First Contact, we had created supernatural beings with telepathic abilities. Our conclusion was that lovers could share minds at least on an empathetic level, thus creating the notion of bonds – eternal connection. They probably just applied that mindset to these.”

And since Vulcans were telepathic beings...

"Humans have the ability to deduce such information?"

Sulu jibed in. "Hey! You need to stop downgrading us, Mister! We're pretty awesome."

“GINA!” McCoy demanded the computer with his stern, hoarse voice. “Search #Bonding.”

The search proceeded for 0.24 seconds.

.

.

.

_87617 results._

"I can't believe I discovered such critical information through PORN!" The doctor exasperated. "Best believe I'm tearin' down M'Benga's doors tonight."

As McCoy had a fit, Spock turned to his Captain.

"Captain, a word?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded and stood up.

"What the fuck is Omega/Beta/Alpha?!" Spock heard McCoy yell to the group. "Is this the Federation or a fraternity house?"

Scott and Nyota laughed even louder. Spock heard a thud behind him as he exited the room. He didn't have to turn around to sense that someone rolled over on the floor laughing.

 _‘Hikaru, don't leave here. I'll die during my heat!’_ Chekov said something that could only be a quote from those websites.

‘ _How could I ever leave you? We'll be knotted by sunset darling, and you'll carry my mark. Everyone will know you're mine._ ’ Sulu responded theatrically.

McCoy stuttered. "Like… wolves?! How do these people come up with something that's physically impossible? What's next - Vampires?!"

Spock heard more thuds on the ground.

Jim and Spock walked in sync outside of the room where chaos ensued behind them.

"You okay Spock? You look a little … green." Jim teased.

"Truthfully … I – "

"Ah, I thought you always spoke the truth Spock." Blue eyes gleamed in amusement

"Captain, I hope that our discovery today does not influence our working relationship"

Jim's worried face softened a little. "Nothing can change how we work, Spock. You're the best First Officer any Captain could have."

Spock felt like he could breathe easier. All these emotions were too much for a short period.

"You see Sulu and Chekov in there? They read God knows how many sexual acts, and they're still the best of friends."

"We are the most searched pairing. There is three times more material on us than Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov. "

Jim nodded. "True. Don't even ask me how that happened. I just smile for the cameras. It's not our fault that the citizens notice our powerful dynamic."

"They misconstrue."

Spock no longer felt protected in his mind. Was he so obvious?

Was his father aware of his thoughts?

"Hmmm?" Jim hummed as he moved closer.

Spock always tried to keep every detail of moments like these to memory.

"You really think so?" Blue eyes looked up at black.

"Yes." Spock instantly felt the contact of his finger brushing near Jim's.

"Okay." Jim sighed with what Spock could only perceive as disappointment. Impossible.

Spock noticed that Jim still did not move his fingers away.

Fascinating.

**JAMES.**

Spock was in front of him, and even though there was a small door separating them and the commotion erupting behind it, he still felt like they were the only ones in the big mansion.

This was eating him up. If the world knew how he felt, then Admiralty did, so screw it all. He would invite Spock tonight.

It was a risk he’d have to take. He breathed in to gather any courage he had left.

"Spock – "

"Someone please have the decency to tell me why I cheated on my wife with Spock!” Fuck. “Not that you're not pleasing to the eye Spock." Christopher Pike strolled in with PADD in hand and suitcase in the other. "Honestly, there's no creativity. I'm far from an old Admiral with no sex life and a bitter attitude. My name's not Komack."

"Admiral Pike." Spock turned his attention to the man in uniform, his features fixed and blank.

"I feel more sorry for you." Pike said to Spock. "Of course Jim would be the one to find something I've been trying to hide from you guys."

"It was more of a team effort." He defended himself.

"Sure." Pike weakly smiled. "You don't look traumatized.” The man said to Spock. “Good.”

Jim cringed a little.

The superior officer walked past the two to open the door. The men had no option but to follow.

The moment was ruined.

The commotion stopped when Pike put his bag on the table, making the surface vibrate.

"I see you've all been having fun without me." Pike addressed the group.

Bones quickly closed the window then sat down like a child caught in the middle of planning scheme. Everyone followed suit, copying the doctor's actions.

"GINA, present all pages visited in the last two hours."

URL after URL popped up on the main screen, making everyone groan like a bunch of children in detention.

_Search Complete._

"Thank you, GINA. Now before I begin, anything you guys want to let out of your system? Never mind the fact that I have to clean my computer because of all the junk you've searched in my house. GINA has never been so abused.”

"Yea. How do you know of these?" Uhura glared at the old man. "Did someone tell you or did you look it up?"

"This is not something I need special clearance on. I believe the proper question is, how do I NOT know of this?"

"Touché." She nodded and leaned back further into her seat.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?" Pike responded.

"This is more directed towards Mr. Spock." The helmsman smirked. "Mind sharing orgasms? True or False."

The ‘Jeopardy’ song played.

Jim interrupted. "You have the nerve!"

Bones surprisingly didn't defend him. "You've been enjoying this all day, Jim. Spock's a man, he can take it."

"I choose to not answer." Spock replied as he looked into the corner of the room. How Spock was keeping it together, Jim would never know.

"You can’t plea the fifth!" McCoy shouted. Jim could tell that his friend still felt some type of way about the information that just came to his knowledge. The doctor wasn't a Vulcan specialist like M'Benga however, Bones just liked to know all the information available.

"Enough." Pike halted the discussion. "Open up the file I sent you this morning. No more stupid stories. From here on out, they never happened. Am I clear?"

"Aye." They said in unison as they cleared their individual PADDs.

Jim could forget the stories. He could forget this day, but he could not forget his recent discovery, Spock’s expression in the hallway, and Sulu’s question.

Jim typed away.

 

> _Mr. Spock,_
> 
> _I have a chess set collecting dust in my living room._
> 
> _I would like to put it to some use. We haven't indulged in our pastime since we landed._
> 
> _I confess… I miss your company._

 

 

Jim removed his eyes away from his PADD after a couple moments of impatient waiting. Spock was already looking at him.

 

 

> _Captain,_
> 
> _I miss yours as well._
> 
> _I will arrive 1800._


	2. PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn't do this. 
> 
> I already have two WIPs and one hiatus.  
> AAAAHHH!
> 
> I find it so fascinating that I actually have subscribers/followers to a 'one-shot' LMAO.  
> I love you all. 
> 
> I really needed this fluff. My works barely have any of it. 
> 
> Once again, there will be fanfiction quotes (all made by me) in this part. Each quote in Kirk's or Spock's POV means that it was read already. 
> 
> Yes, they continued to search after their beautiful/disturbing discovery. 
> 
> NOTE: If you recognize a plot line in the first part or would like to know which fic it belongs to, then I will direct it to you. Just let me know :)
> 
> The crack ensues. 
> 
> Warning: Vampires and Clowns.
> 
> ~X

 

  **.**

**.**

**.**

** Search, #BONDING (PART TWO) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JAMES.**

 

This planet birthed him.

 

It raised him. These skies watched him turn from a boy to a man.

 

And yet, as he made his way to his temporary home for the stay here, it all felt so incredibly foreign.

 

There was nothing here that seen him or had anything to do with the man he was today. The meaning of ‘home’ was no longer there.

 

Luckily, when his crew arrived, Kirk was given an access code to a house not too far from headquarters. It was in that moment that he discovered how wrong a hotel would be.

 

He had no reason to return to Iowa, nor could he venture anywhere else if he wished to. He wasn’t just some random guy, but a man sought out by every news outlet in existence.

 

Media training was instilled before any of that was allowed. The only people who became victim to the flashing lights and microphones before that had the wisdom to respond with ‘no comment’ –

 

It was all they said when they first arrived.

 

Jim sighed when he slid up on his driveway. At least this new home allowed him to imagine that there was some stability on this planet.

 

His Earth.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim tossed off his jacket, picked up his remote to turn on the holo-screen and made his way into the kitchen. Spock would arrive in almost two hours so he wanted to include a decent dinner as well.

 

He should have taken the initiative to have some private time before, except there were just too many things for them to do.

 

Hopefully their meeting with Pike was one of the last for a long while.

 

_ [“I find your presence to be … distracting.” Spock managed to utter after Jim confronted him for the first time in a week. _

_ “What does – “ Jim winced back from the unexpected words. “Spock, what does that even mean?” _

_ Spock posture depleted while he looked to the tiled floor as if it had all his answers his mind couldn’t provide him. _

_ There was an undeniable tug in Jim’s abdomen as he watched Spock look genuinely confused. He wasn’t surprised when Spock asked to be dismissed. _

_ He deeply breathed in as he narrowed his eyes at the Commander. If Jim truly wanted to, he could force Spock to remain here and thoroughly explain himself. _

_ In the end, he found that he wouldn’t forgive himself for taking advantage of Spock’s vulnerability. He nodded, and Spock dashed right out of their joint restroom.] _

 

Jim stared too long into his refrigerator. The cleaning robot circled around him, blinking a bright red. He knew that by the constant beeping and hits to the back of his knee, it was finished for the day.

 

 

It was odd having this machinery around him. It sometimes seemed sentient. He turned it on for the first time this morning simply because he knew he would be gone for the majority of the day … again, and he had no interest in coming back to the mess he gradually built up.

 

He bent down and changed the mode instead of turning it off. It made him feel like there was a presence in the room.

 

_ [“I find your presence to be … distracting.”] _

 

Jim groaned when he took out a batch of carrots. After a slam of the door, he leaned on his counter and stared at the ceiling.

 

How could these people, citizens he never met, know exactly how he would deal with that situation? Despite his laughter, he was profoundly disturbed at the amount of intimacy he found in scenes that lacked all the fiery smut. It made him pause at times.

 

NO COMMENT – was their mantra, and yet people saw right through him.

 

Jim got out of his never-ending thoughts when he heard the most shocking sound. He turned to his holo-screen and rolled his eyes when he saw the fire works igniting in the middle of his living room.

 

Throughout the years, Halloween stayed strong despite the multiple cultural changes. The Exchange of the End, or simply the Exchange began in Paris a decade ago. Halloween no longer became a night of human supernatural beliefs and creatures, but a night where Federation species participated by sharing their stories, their beliefs of the afterlife (if they had one) and expressed common fears.

 

L'Échange de la Fin was a festival of a grand scale, and it was all taking place not thirty minutes from here.

 

Tonight would have been the perfect opportunity to just prance around the city without worrying about prying eyes. He could be anyone he wanted tonight.

 

But he wanted to be with Spock. Also, since Spock accepted his offer, it was obvious that Spock had no intention of going, nor did the Commander mention it when everyone dispersed from Pike’s home after the meetings … after making the group all apologize to GINA.

 

He exhaled and placed a pan on the stove to begin the stir-fry. While it was heating up, Jim tilted his neck with a crack and made his way to his room to find proper clothes to wear after his shower. When he walked passed the couch, he stopped and decided to retrieve that chess set.

 

He would have placed it on the table … if it were there.

 

“Mr. Robot!” Jim snapped his fingers at the rolling compartment. The beeping sped up as the robot made his way to Jim.

 

“Where's my chess set?”

 

The beeping went rapid as the dashboard on its head lit up. A list of items was displayed and his set was unfortunately part of it.

 

“Is that all the stuff you threw away?”

 

Jim’s jaw fell when it nodded.

 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”

 

The robot threw it down the chute.

 

“Out of all the nights.”

 

He wanted to just lay down on the floor. The head of the robot dropped down as if it noticed Jim’s disapproval.

 

What was he to do now? He wouldn’t have time to cook if he had to go out and get a new one. He could just cancel with Spock, but there was no way in the layers of hell that, that was an option.

 

Jim sprung up and turned off his stove. He ran back to his room while tearing off his shirt. He threw it in the closet, retrieved a new set of decent, darker clothes and took the fastest shower imaginable.

 

Traffic was going to be a bitch.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

“How much?!”

 

“As I said before …” The teenager behind the shelf continued to chew his gum, not caring for Jim’s stunned expression. “That’ll be two hundred and fifty-eight, _sir_.”

 

Jim leaned closer to the kid. “The last one I had was half of that.” And even then, it was ridiculously expensive.

 

“And if you bought one of better quality, then you would have still had it dude.” The kid rudely popped his cherry gum in Jim’s face.

 

Jim wiped his face and exhaled. “Do you have any idea who I am?” He somehow blurted out.

 

The kid raised an ill-groomed brow, unfazed by Jim’s blunt question. “You’re a customer.” He said as if there couldn’t have been another answer.

 

Damn it all. It was the last one in this whole block. The other stores barely knew what he was talking about, and he couldn’t waste more time. Was a tridimensional chessboard only exclusive to Starfleet ships? He could have bought them online, except delivery would've been impossible tonight.

 

“Fine.” Jim slammed his card on the table. He wanted to leave this dusty shop anyways.

 

When the credits processed, the kid cheesed and passed the silver plated card back. “Your transaction history is updated.”

 

 

The noise outside got louder as tons of masked people ran around, going in and out of the establishments thorugh whole block. This was too close.

 

Jim could see the rides from here.

 

The kid bagged the box. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

Jim wished the kid a happy Exchange and muttered a thanks.

 

“You’re welcome, Captain.”

 

He could only glare as the employee snickered with a broad smile. Jim walked out of the store and ended up laughing a minute later.

 

He was played.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

One of the brightest establishments down the street happened to be an Indian cuisine restaurant. As he made his way inside, the lights were even brighter. Luckily, he noticed that they had vegan dishes and the ingredients looked so mouth watering.

He listed off the ones that struck to him the most.

 

“I must say …” A grey bearded man said after he passed the order off the other employee behind him. “… your pronunciation is impeccable. Especially the Punjabi.” Some other men behind the desk nodded in approval as well.

 

“Earth languages don’t seem so hard after you’ve been to planets with beings that speak from their throat.” Jim shrugged with a nervous smile. “Literally.”

 

They all broke out in guffaws while they asked him questions about space. It was a great feeling when they asked him questions that were nothing like the usual ones.

Instead of just destruction and pain, they discussed things such as plants, greeting differences, and the occasional embarrassing moments.

The eldest had a huge obsession with ion storms, and Jim indulged him in how the stories did it justice. They were beautiful, although very scary to maneuver around.

 

When Jim got his food, the whole group that formed around him wished him a happy Exchange.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

At this point, Jim was practically jogging to his craft.

 

“Sir, sir!” A young woman stopped Jim in his trail. “Could I interest you in a mask?” She said as she held one copper plated mask with red beads on the edges.

 

He took a peak at the displayed on her stand. She wore one herself, however it covered half of her face.

 

“I’ll pass, thank you.” He raised his palm while clutching the bags with his other hand.

 

“That’s a shame.” She frowned. “I hear that they’ll open the human haunted mansion first. It’s been a awhile since that’s happened.”

 

“Yeah …” The idea was actually intriguing.

 

“Well, whatever you’re doing, you still have next year … “

 

He wouldn’t be here next year.

 

“- although I heard some Tellerites were going to do it. Their house would probably consist of people with perfect etiquette or maybe just silence.” She shrugged with a low laugh.

 

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose and held in a snort. Tellerites sure liked to talk for the sake of just talking.

 

The sound of a classic old human haunted house …

 

“Actually – I’ll take it.” Jim gave in. Maybe after him and Spock were done, they could try it out – only if Spock was amenable to the idea. He pointed to the emerald one behind her with a beak. “I’ll take this one too.”

 

“Really?!?” She squealed. “That will be ten, sir.” She put them in another bag and gave them to Jim.

 

Within seconds, his transaction history was updated and he thanked the kind woman with a whole-hearted smile.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The beeping robot circled around him as Jim entered his home. Spock would be here in just minutes. He quickly set everything up on the table.

 

“You see this right here?” Jim pointed to the set up board. “No touching.”

 

The robot ran away into his room. He opened the bag he took to the meeting earlier that morning and held his PADD in his hand. Stretching his legs and taking a deep breath from his unnecessary adventures, he turned it on.

 

_ [ **This is one of my more dirtier stories, so heed the warning please. But really though, why are you here if you can’t handle it?** _

**_ Anyways – feast your eyes! _ **

**_ \- FicGOON _ **

 

_ Spock found himself frozen as he took in the image of his Captain casually sitting on the couch reading a PADD. It was not the clothes that were far from his custom attire. Form fitting shirts that revealed those arms were something he grown used to with much effort, except he was now observing the most peculiar thing. _

_ His Captain was wearing thick framed black glasses, and they extenuated the oceanic hues of the irises that gave him pause for an unforgiving two hundred and three times. _

_ Two hundred and four.] _

Jim should be a smart man and cancel the screen. Pike told him to forget all about it. Against better judgment, Jim actually ended up bringing the PADD closer to his face. The words were so magnetic.

 

Did Spock choose to push this world aside?

 

God, Jim would kill for Spock to gaze at him like this. A groan escaped his throat at the thought.

 

_ [“Spock! So glad you could come.” _

_ Spock should have nodded, or greeted his Captain. Instead he shamelessly gulped while tightening his hands behind his back.  _

_ He internally shook his head. It was after hours. He was to call him Jim or his Captain would frown with exasperation. Granted, he grew comfortable with the name after some time. _

_ “I told you it wasn’t important at the moment, but thanks for coming. I’m facing a dilemma.” _

_ Spock deliberately sped up his work so that he could be available. _

_ “Everyone is on my back about going to Risa, and I’m slightly hesitant.” Jim patted the small couch in the quarters. _

_ Against his inner warnings, he obliged and shortened the bearable space between them. _

_ “Risa holds the majority vote, Jim.” Spock informed him. _

_ “It’ll be too distracting. We still have tons of work to do, and it’s not like we haven’t went on shore leave already.” Jim pouted, shifting his glasses. _

_ Spock immediately turned away. _

_ “I don’t want to play devil’s advocate, except the more I think about it – the more it makes sense.” _

_ Spock brows furrowed. It was unlike Jim to avoid something that would be entertaining and improve overall crew happiness.  _

_ “You would prefer to wait for the next three months?” _

_ “Yes?” Jim leaned in closer. “Is that horrible of me?” _

_ Spock fisted the hand behind him on the couch. “I do not see the issue. The crewmembers have kept to their set schedules before.” _

_ “This is Risa, Spock!” Jim emphasized. “It would be so distracting.” _

_ “I request that you elaborate.” _

_ Jim sighed and thankfully retreated back to his spot. Spock was holding in his air. _

_ These ‘symptoms’ were no longer tolerable. _

_ “The Risians _ _would promote irresponsible actions from the crew. Any other time I would probably join in, except we have so much to do.”_

_ “Has your trust within the crew diminished?” _

_ “No, Spock. It would just be so naïve to ignore the effect this planet has. The atmosphere alone emits nothing but sex. I mean, have you ever been so frozen from looking at someone? Subtle movements would make you lose a sense of reality. Honestly, all you would want to do is jump them if they breathed on you.” Jim paused in the middle of his explanation. _

_ Spock stared at Jim with wider eyes. Was that what this was? _

_ Sexual attraction? _

_ “I … umm” Jim looked away with a low laugh he only did when embarrassed. “Just – uh nevermind.”] _

Jim turned off his PADD and stared at it with a scornful glare. Who the hell was this FicGOON? How did he or she know about his persistence to make Spock call him Jim?

 

Not only that - this piece was in Spock’s perspective. Fuck, he shivered. He admitted to himself long ago that he craved to know what was going on in the head.

 

He craved it so much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**SPOCK.**

 

The terminal became a being that called to him as Spock walked passed it every time.

 

Pike talked to the group as if they were all human. Forget about it? Every word he came across and was quoted to him was engraved in his head. It was permanently.

 

And as of the last five minutes, the words conjured vivid images that he could also not get rid of. He wiped his face then proceeded to put on his clothes.

 

He had a minimum of fifteen minutes to leave if he wished to be punctual. He looked around his foreign room and sighed.

 

When Spock arrived to Terra, his intention was to return to his home.

 

The media was an entity that grew to be parasitic. Two hours on ground, he realized that returning was impossible. The temporary home offered to him was one he would never be comfortable in.

 

It was clean and after he adjusted the temperature, it became endurable. However the feeling still remained. He expected someone to show up at any time. Spock felt like a guest.

 

With his clothes now on, he stared at the big screen. After a sharp exhale, Spock indulged in the fictitious words that piqued his interest.

 

He clicked on the most popular account and resumed his reading. It was the most abundantly liked, and he still could not pinpoint the exact reason.

 

_ [“…I’ve reached a decision.” Jim cleared his throat. “Everyone will just have to wait the three months.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a forced smile. _

_ The words may as well have been white noise. Spock still had air trapped in his lungs. He could not take his eyes off Jim and he stared as if Jim could be stolen away any moment. _

_ Jim was correct indeed. Spock was frozen when he entered the room. Subtle movements always diverted him from his tasks. It may have been seconds, however he noticed them and that was powerful enough. Now, Spock grew worried. _

_ He would not be able to predict his next movements if Jim were to breathe on him. _

_ Nonetheless, he understood Jim’s point. “I concur.” _

_ “You would have been fine regardless, Spock.” Jim lightly jested while patting his palm on Spock’s knee. _

_ Spock agreed. If he were on a planet with a species that did the exact thing Jim easily did to him, his work ethic would become nonexistent. _

_ Jim managed to laugh again. What was so humorous? Did Jim have an inclination on his thoughts? Impossible.] _

Impossible.

 

The bright screen became hypnotizing. In this story, his character worried about what Jim thought. Here and know, Spock questioned how the world could produce fictitious material that were not exactly close to reality, but close enough to make him question how he acted in the public eye.

 

Jim believed that they had a powerful dynamic. Spock already knew that him and Jim were an efficient team.

 

Except, this dynamic was translated into … chemistry.

_ [“Yes, Jim. I would continue to function normally.” He just desired to be functional now. He heard McCoy use the term ‘pull yourself together’ before, and this moment was the ideal time to use it. _

_ He had to pull himself together. _

_ “But …” Jim tsked. “Don’t take this personally, but have you ever felt like that before?” _

_ Something sharply constricted up within Spock. He clenched his jaw. The answer to that question was ‘yes’, however he just now found out the meaning behind it. _

_ This was his diagnosis. _

_ “You don’t have to answer, Spock.” _

_ Jim rubbed that same spot on his knee again. The circular motions burned him. This was the maximum amount of leniency he could allow himself. He stood up and stated that he had work to complete. Without waiting for a dismissal, he walked to the door. _

_ He did not miss the sharp exhale that came from Jim. “I knew it.” _

_ Spock turned around, confused at Jim’s remark. There was also a hint of fear lingering within him. What did Jim discover? _

_ Spock found himself pacing backwards when Jim approached him, lifting up those glasses to the top of his ruffled hair. Jim tilted his head and looked at him with narrowed eyes. It was as if he was being analyzed. _

_ “You do know that feeling, Spock.” Jim uttered. “It comes up whenever you’re with me, doesn’t it?”] _

 

Spock shut off his terminal and continued his pacing. He read Jim quote things that were purely of the physical element before, however this Jim penetrated deeper than he could accept.

 

Although the surface was barely scathed, this Jim was undeniably correct in his conclusion, except Spock felt that and more. To accelerate his nerves, he was going to soon be near the object of his uncontrollable thoughts.

 

His holo-screen exuded loud noises, so he turned that off too, not before seeing the various hues exploding in the sky.

 

It has been four years since the Exchange has catered to humans. If he weren’t leaving to see Jim, he might have briefly entertained it. Nyota explained that it was always good to experience as much as he could, especially since they would leave Terra once again.

 

It would be naïve to automatically assume that he would make it back each time as well.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**JAMES.**

 

“Spock! So glad you could come.” Jim blurted out when he opened the door for his guest.

 

Jim found himself shocked from words that should have been normal. Was this how it would be from now on?

 

Was this a glimpse of their future interactions – always comparing it to something online?

 

Spock stood there, concerned.

 

Dammit, Jim.

 

“I am two minutes early, Jim. Is it incorrect for me to assume that you might have forgotten our arrangement?”

 

A part of Jim wanted Spock to say ‘date’ but a guy could dream. “I’m sorry” He stuttered while moving aside to let Spock inside. “I thought you would be stuck in traffic, especially considering tonight.”

 

Spock nodded. “I managed. I expect it to clear up when I leave to return home.”

 

“Yes, ummm - I bought us some food.” Jim made sure to choose a wide selection. Last thing he wanted was for Spock to not like anything.

 

Spock looked at the table with a softened expression. “I admit to have ignored the need for sustenance tonight.”

 

Jim snickered as he shut his door. “You’re taking advantage, because we don’t have someone stalking our diet logs anymore.”

 

“It would be in vain to attempt to do so.” Spock added, "I still receive calls from Dr. McCoy. I cannot lie to him.”

 

Jim sighed. “Me too, except I bet my reminders include more creative words.” Apparently the world also knew how Bones could express himself.

 

“He can become quite the artist.” Spock added, getting a peek into the hot boxes.

 

_ [“I’m just going to sit here and imagine that I didn’t hear your fucked up words on this fuck sphere of a planet in this fuckery of a universe.” _

_ “Sorry?” Jim shrugged while looking down at a distressed doctor. He had to confess to someone. Who else but Bones? _

_ “You want to actually raise this child?” _

_ “She is ours.” Jim admitted. _

_ “From another dimension, Jim!” Bones yelled. “How would that even work? You and Spock barely get along. Don’t traumatize the child!” _

_ “That’s actually not the case anymore.” _

_ McCoy skeptically glared at him. “Oh, so you guys are the best of friends now? Are you going to jump across the meadow and hold hands while putting flowers in each other’s hair?” _

_ Jim gritted his teeth while thinking of a way to let Bones know that they were more than just friends. “If you want to include the bond mate aspect, then sure.” _

_ It was apparently the wrong thing to say. _

_ “Bones?” _

_ The doctor became catatonic.] _

 

 

There were different parts/genres of fanfiction. The one that always made him shiver was the idea of being married to Spock. No fling bullshit, but an actual commitment. There was sincere love in it.

 

The writers could make them appear so domestic, it made him wonder how such a thing wasn’t already a reality.

 

“This chess set – “ Spock dragged his finger on the top board. “It is new.”

 

Oh.

 

“Long story.” Jim nervously laughed. He stepped back into the kitchen and retrieved two cups of water, trying to ignore the beeping from his room.

 

“Was it misplaced while your belongings were being transferred? If so, I can put in a request to – “

 

“It was my personal mistake, Spock.” Jim interjected, feeling a wave of affection. “Don’t worry yourself about it.”

 

“The value of these have raised by thirty percent the last time I searched it up. Considering the growing rate, I believe it is currently fifty if not more.”

 

Damn right.

 

“It’s not like I can’t afford it.” Jim dismissively waved his hand. “We won’t be here soon anyways, so credits aren’t an issue. May as well spend it while I’m here. Plus, it was an investment. This is a better quality.” He saw the good in it anyways. This indeed had better quality. He was fucking taking it with him.

 

“Very well.” Spock sat down and put some of the food options on his plate, and it was a lot too.

 

Jim did the same. It all smelled so good. He would have drooled if he were alone. When he switched his gaze back to Spock, he noticed a small smirk that was immediately covered with a fork full of food.

 

“What is it?” Jim quizzically asked. Was there something in his teeth?

 

There was nothing he could see that was … out … of place?

 

There was one white pawn out of place. Realization dawned on him. He thought they would play after they ate.

 

Jim looked at him with raised eyebrows and pointed his fork at the sneaky man. “I see you.”

 

“From what I have just observed, you do not seem to see much.”

 

Jim feigned hurt by flinching back with a dropped jaw. “Oh, it’s on.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thirty-three minutes into their game, both their communicators rang, distracting Jim from his next move. He decided to see the notification before continuing. Spock did the same.

 

 

 

 

**There’s Vampires.**

**Vampires!**

**\- CHEKOV**

Jim rolled his eyes. "Is your message from Chekov?"

 

“Negative." Spock answered while looking at his screen with furrowed brows. “Nyota has asked for me to observe blood thirsty supernatural beings.”

 

Another beep later and Jim saw two masked people in front of a roller coaster line. It was sent by Chekov, and the person next to him could have been anyone, but he took the guess and assumed it was Sulu.

 

There were two other masked people, one shorter than the other, taking a picture of themselves right next to them.

 

He knew who it was the moment Spock received another beep.

 

It was Nyota and Scott.

 

Jim swore they were like children sometimes.

 

“Have you ever been to the Exchange?” He decided to ask.

 

Spock took a sip of his drink. “No, I have not as of yet.”

 

“Would you like to?” Jim said.

 

“The idea of being surrounded by creatures I cannot name nor understand is perplexing. Also, if we were to be discovered, especially together, it would accelerate the public’s incorrect view.”

 

Jim looked down to his table with a wince. That hurt.

 

“Well, we won’t be here soon enough, so I’m just laying it out there in case you were interested. We’ll have masks, Spock.”

 

“On the contrary, we do not have masks. And I am certain that retrieving them so far into the festival would be a complicated endeavor.” Spock opined.

 

Jim stood up. “Give me a minute.” He strolled into his room and picked up the masks on his bed. He shooed away the robot as he treaded out.

 

He looked at Spock with one on each side of his face. He had the biggest grin. “Interested now?” He teased.

 

“You planned this.” Spock deadpanned.

 

“On the contrary – “ Jim mimicked as he approached Spock. “As Captain, I have to always be prepared. I even have a hat to throw with yours to cover the ears.” He placed the emerald bird mask on Spock’s lap and then put his own on.

 

Jim could see Spock pick up his mask and gaze at it, while caressing the sharp beak. “It appears that your logic is sound, Captain.”

 

Jim didn’t care what he did. He just wanted to spend his time with Spock. So when he sabotaged the game to lose in four moves, it wasn’t so that he could be rid of the game … no, it was so he could see Spock’s reaction when giant spiders fell on him out of nowhere

 

.

.

.

 

Spock and Jim saw some familiar masks and moved away as fast as they could in the middle of the festival. As they hid behind a chocolate stand, Jim whispered, “Why are _you_ avoiding them?”

 

“I do not wish to interrupt their outing, Jim.” Spock confidently answered. “Why are you avoiding them?” He then reiterated.

 

_Because I want to be alone with you._

 

“I don't want them to interrupt us.” Jim let it out there and thought, ‘fuck it’. He held onto Spock’s forearm and led him to the cotton candy stand.

 

**SPOCK.**

Spock’s breath hitched as he let himself get taken away. Tonight was a night of many tests.

 

_ [Spock covered his mouth with his palm as he let his head fall back in the dark room. There were shuffles of footsteps behind the door and it was proving more difficult to not attract the attention of whoever was outside.  _

_ Jim nuzzled under his jaw. “Shhh, baby.”  _

_ Hot whispers caressed his burning deprived skin. Jim’s nails scraped at his naked back while the other hand enveloped his genitals, pulling and teasing in ways that made him want to cry. Never has he been touched in such a way. _

_ How could he have gone his whole life without this? _

_ “We don't want anyone to interrupt us, would we?”] _

“Open wide.” Jim coaxed by putting this pink fluff on a stick near Spock's face.

 

“Is this edible?” Spock looked at it like it could have been built up in any unkempt home, but with some dye thrown in it.

 

“Spock.”

 

Jim whispered his name and it almost sounded like a song to him. Perhaps the tune always played, he just now had his ears open to it.

 

“It’s literally sugar.” Jim laughed and then proceeded to take a piece from the top.

Jim then proceeded to lift his own mask for a few seconds, with which he then stuck out his tongue to place the cotton like candy on it.

 

Jim jested that the food was not poisoned. Spock decided that he would endeavor to eat this candy, except he found himself wanting to only taste it from Jim’s mouth –

 

“Spock?”

 

Spock quickly took a piece of the candy, hoping that Jim did not notice his distraction and brought it to his mouth to steer himself from the inappropriate thoughts. He was not as naive as FicGOON made him out to be. He was thoroughly _hyper_ aware of how he wanted Jim.

 

“It’s perfect. Say it with me.” Jim cooed him like a child.

 

Spock could feel Jim’s smile underneath that fitting golden mask. If only Jim could see the cringe he had in return.

 

“It is perfect.” Spock monotonously repeated.

 

Jim jumped from an assumed success. “Yes!”

 

Spock spoke after Jim stopped moving so animatedly. “It is perfectly able to induce nausea.”

 

“Noooo.” Jim dramatically whined.

 

His Captain became more vigor in his actions to compensate for the hidden face.

 

“It is fascinating how you can ingest something so revolting.” Spock managed to swallow, promising to never do this again.

 

Jim responded by bringing a bigger piece into his mouth. “You insulted my favorite candy. Now you have to go to the haunted mansion with me.”

 

“Why do humans desire to generate fear, not to another for defense, but to themselves for entertainment?”

 

“Because the majority of us are genetically drawn to any form of adrenaline we can find.” Jim bluntly answered.

 

Spock paused. “Genetically?”

 

“No, Spock.” Jim retracted. “We do it because it’s fun!”

 

Jim held Spock's arm again and led them to a line. The house played slow piano music and there were no lights emitting from the windows. It was an old model that was never demolished and created anew. It was always left here. Now he knew why.

 

When they walked to the front of the line, they were given with a waiver. This presented a big problem. Spock observed Jim scribble something illegible without hesitation.

 

“If anything, you guys might need protection from me. I have _insane_ reflexes.” Jim said to the extremely pale man with red irises whom dressed unnecessarily formal.

 

The strange man huffed, and gave a sheet to Spock. He did the same, feeling incredible guilty for falsifying documentation.

 

Is this what he has come down to … for the sake of fun?

 

After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the darkened view and he looked around for Jim. The other masks around him made locating Jim a harder task, but luckily, Jim wrapped his hand around his elbow again.

 

“This house is fit for five families. Don’t get lost on me now, Spock.” Jim lightly reprimanded.

 

“I will endeavor to do so.”

 

A loud shriek, followed by a couple other yells, ensued right above them. There was a huge thump afterwards.

 

“I guess we know how they feel.” Jim said as he carefully led them down the small, creaking hallways, following the green neon arrows. After a couple turns, the last arrow directed them to a door. Spock inched forward and opened it revealing a bright pink room with painted sunflowers on the wall.

 

"The hell?”

 

All music became mute when Spock closed the door behind them. There was a crib in the corner and next to another door.

 

They could have walked right up to it, but something felt amiss. His skin was beginning to crawl.

 

They were in what humans would call ‘the nursery’. He saw Jim look down in the crib then slowly step back, shaking his head.

 

“There’s nothing here.”

 

As if on cue, all the lights powered down, leaving them in complete darkness.

Jim bumped into him, causing them to lose their balance and crash into the empty space next to the door.

 

“Next level!”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Spock patted the wall until he touched the doorknob. With a twist, the door remained locked.

 

Jim whispered a string of curses. They were not fearful per say, but there was definitely a sense of dread. He definitely expected something unknown to arrive or to take place any second.

 

A slow tune started to play; different than the one playing outside the door they came from. He could tell that it was supposed to be soothing, but that very intent twisted its meaning.

 

“This is the worst song known to man.” Jim uttered with a groan.

 

“What is it?”

 

Jim hummed along with it as he tightened his hand on Spock.

 

“Twinkle, twinkle – “ Jim began. “ – little star… how I wonder what you are.”

 

Sudden footsteps interrupted Jim, and Spock inched back. He did not feel another presence in the room and yet he heard it clearly.

 

“It’s a lullaby meant for children, which is a complete _lie_.”

 

“No need to explain.” Spock could admit that he felt its eeriness. “I believe there is someone in the room, Jim.”

 

“Spock …” Jim quickly moved away, pulling them both aside. “Something touched my ankle.”

 

“Have you seen, mommy?” The echoes of a saddened young girl vibrated in the pink walls.

 

“I want mommy.”

 

“I do not sense another being with us.”

 

“Then what the – “

 

An unidentifiable screech made them jump.

 

 _“I WANT MOMMY!!”_ The voice sounded as if it belonged to something that resonated in the dark matter of space.

 

“Next level!” Jim yelled

 

Spontaneously, the door yanked open and they both fell into another room.

 

That voice was a reflection of extreme emotion, however he felt nothing from it, just a subtle shock. It certainly was a recording.

 

Spock looked around in the new room and noticed no one else in the room. The usual music of the home played through these walls, no soundproofing this time.

 

Jim briefly took off his mask and panted. “I would have preferred a wendigo over a demonic child.”

 

Spock took off his mask as well, holding his hat in the other hand. He needed to breathe without the constrictions of the emerald barriers. “How can anyone find enjoyment in such disturbing situations?”

 

Jim was slightly fearful but covered it with a laugh. “There is a price to pay for fun.”

 

“Illogical.” Spock answered as he put his mask and hat back on. Something was coming.

 

The walls on each side were covered in chipped wood, with spaces in between. The door to the next level was past them. A bang later, and they both retreated next to each other again.

 

A putrid smell invaded his nostrils. It was not long after that he saw decaying arms sticking out of the holes. Now he discovered the purpose of the wood pieces.

 

“Zombies …” Jim announced. “All right, I can handle zombies. Bring it!”

 

“Is it wise to provoke them?”

 

“I know how to kill zombies.” Jim shook his wrists as if preparing for a fight. “Aim for the head.”

 

“I feel obligated to inform you that these are in fact not zombies, Jim. One hundred percent of zombie fiction begins with the widespread occurrence of a fatal pathogen. If that were true, I am certain the CDC would warn the general public.”

 

They also would not willingly give the employees of the Exchange Festival infected people.

 

“Then go past them, Spock.” Jim challenged him and pointed to the door. “You go first, and I’ll follow.”

 

Spock opened his mouth and with a quick thought, he shut it. He grew thankful to the masked barriers between them because Spock was sure he looked indecisive. He had no desire for those hands to have any contact with him.

 

Granted, all his skin was covered but still …

 

“Well?”

 

“It would be logical to pursue the next level together in order to not waste time.” Spock settled.

 

He refused to look at Jim as they went past the door. His Captain was hysterical.

 

Imagination or not, Spock could only think about zombies after that peculiar experience.

 

That was until something long and thick slithered past his feet.

 

“Fucking shit!”

 

Jim must have felt it too.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**JAMES.**

 

They made it past seven levels and Jim somehow managed to keep his dignity. Hopefully after this passed, Spock wouldn’t mention how he kept too close to him. They weren’t hugging. However, it wasn't like Jim would have minded if that occurred.

 

He liked being this close and could indulge in it forever. Spock didn’t complain either so he would take advantage for now.

 

_ [“Sorry boys. Y’all be stuck together for the remainder of the week it seems.” Bones informed them, his fingers scrolling down his PADD. _

_ Spock awkwardly shifted on the biobed. “Is that an exact calculation or an estimate, doctor?” _

_ “An educated estimate.” _

_ Jim could feel Spock deflate from Bones’ answer. _

_ “It’s all I have for now. Make sure to report to me if anything abnormal occurs.” Bones added. _

_ “Then I should report to you every second, Bones. We literally can’t separate. That doesn’t sound abnormal to you?” Jim sarcastically spat out immaturely. _

_ “Spock’s handling it fine.” _

_ “Negative.” Spock interjected. “I find this to be extremely unpleasant.” _

_ Bullshit. Jim could feel fearful distress oozing out of those green pores. Was he that disgusting to be around? Jim turned away and imagined this morning, but with Spock remaining behind before the away mission instead. That way, he could be in his room right now, and be oblivious to Spock’s dissatisfaction with him.] _

 

“Jim.” Spock alerted him. “I believe we have reached the last level.”

 

Above the final door, there was a red flashing sign _‘EXIT.’_

 

More children loving tunes played in the background. He would never listen to them the same way again.

 

Perturbing giggles made him shake in his spot. He almost made it out of this thing with his pride intact, however these noises made him aware that it would all end in vain.

 

Giggles like that only belonged to one thing.

 

**SPOCK.**

 

Spock felt Jim’s fear like a slap in the face. Jim was stunned or shocked a couple times, however this was something he would feel if something was going awry in an away mission.

 

The very symbol for children entertainment manifested from the corners. All four of them giggled and laughed as they approached, swaying side to side with each step.

 

Their puffy hairs were as saturated as the paint plastered across their half peeled faces. The outfits appeared to have air contained inside. Did the average human childhood consist of disturbing music and nefarious colorful beings?

 

“No, no, no.” Jim waved his index fingers. “I refuse.” He stated as he calmly walked to the door and shook the doorknob. When it wouldn’t budge, Jim pointlessly continued to lose all poise.

 

“Want to play?” One of them giggled, its voice hoarse and vile.

 

The other three looked at the one that spoke. “He doesn’t seem to like us.”

 

“Everyone likes us.” It stated.

 

Spock gulped.

 

“Get me – “ Jim continued to budge as they got closer. “ – out of here!” He then began to bang the door with hard impacts..

 

“Awww, you’re making me sad.” One of them traced his drawn tear on its cheek with a frown.

 

They all shrieked in fiendish laughter. Instinctively, Spock went between Jim and the four beings.

 

Jim covered his ears and began to hum. “La, la, la!”

 

An alarm suddenly blared, resulting in the door to crack open. They both ran out, breathing in the fresh air filled with scents of burned sugar and popcorn.

 

“Clowns?” Jim approached the pale man that passed them the waivers. “Really?!” He waved his hands at the smirking man with abnormally sharp, predatory canine teeth.

 

Spock took the moment to hold the inside of Jim’s elbow and leave the place.

 

“You grew fearful from the most nonthreatening level.” Spock believed to have witnessed an irrational behavior.

 

An exposure to a phobia perhaps…

 

 

**JAMES.**

 

Jim shook his head and decided to let it all go. It was all fake anyways. It was ironic. He came here to see if Spock would react like he just did.

 

“They left the clowns in the end for a reason. I’m telling you, Spock.” He complained. “This was strategic.”

 

A gust of masked people and aliens alike ran past them like a bunch of disturbed deer in a forest. Jim approached one of them, and the little boy explained that the final show was about to begin.

 

“You up for some insane fireworks?” He asked Spock.

 

“I am amendable to the idea.”

 

They caught up with the building crowd. Jim was okay with the view, but he wanted a better one. On his right, he saw the available set of seats on the ferries wheel.

 

He grabbed Spock’s arm, something he was doing a lot lately, and made his way to the line. Luckily, they were able to get seats before more people thought of the same idea.

 

The crackles began and screams ensued. Everyone was ready.

 

The wheel took off, bringing them higher in the sky. It didn’t matter which level they would land on, it would be a better view than everyone down there. The seats were small, forcing them to sit closer than usual.

 

Their freakin’ thighs touched.

 

As if the universe listened to him, they stopped on the second highest level. Being too high up for everyone to notice anything, Jim took off his mask again.

 

He placed the golden human face on his lap. For some reason, he reached out and helped Spock take off his mask by holding the beak up.

 

Spock exhaled when he placed it on his lap. “Thank you.”

 

“I should thank you. Saving me from killer clowns and stuff.” He chuckled.

 

“Killer clowns or Klingon pirates, I will always endeavor to ensure your safety.”

 

Fuck it all. Spock wasn’t allowed to say stuff like that. Jim didn’t deserve that. He tried too hard to just end up being this close to just ruining everything and giving in to this gravity between them.

 

He cleared his throat. “Same here.”

 

Honestly?

 

That was all he could say?

 

Blaring crackles exploded in front of them swirling in crimson sparkles. They trickled down becoming whiter by the second. Flashes of green flew across it sparking more yells of enjoyment. Orange hues blew up like blossoming flowers soon after.

 

Seeing them this close up was a tug into his childhood. That long abandoned feeling of home started to reemerge, especially when another, important aspect of his home sat right next to him.

 

It was the perfect blend.

 

The sky lacked all its navy shade, fully covered in every color of the rainbow.

 

Spock inched forward and looked down at the large crowd. “Their behavior is very jubilant.”

 

“I’m sure you see why.”

 

“The aesthetic is a fascinating one. The vibrant patterns have the ability to be almost hypnotic when experienced first hand.”

 

The cheering continued with every new set of fireworks that collided with the rest, outshining the ones before it each time. Jim somehow found himself leaning his head on Spock’s shoulder as he gazed upon them.

 

He expected it to be comforting. What Jim didn’t expect was for Spock to lean in as well.

 

He breathed slowly, indulging in this moment, remembering every detail for memory. This was a complete circuit of bliss, and Jim wanted nothing to break it.

 

The show came to a glorious end with a shimmering royal blue sphere, encircled in diamond feathers.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim managed to escape the fiasco of parking, and set off to his house.

 

He was ashamed when he realized that he didn’t even know the address of Spock’s actual house, instead of the temporary one. He made a mental note to rectify that the next time they arrived.

 

The radio played decent instrumentals, filling the silence that suddenly came between them.

 

When he parked in the driveway, next to Spock's craft, he apparently found himself nervous again.

_ [“Say it.” _

_ Spock’s deep growl was mesmeric and Jim shamelessly moaned at the sharp demand. Spock had him pinned on the bed, utterly wanton for the simplest touch. _

_ “You must say it, Jim. Otherwise, I might – “ _

_ “Yes, dammit. I’m yours.” Jim practically cried out, his hands stuck above his head. “I own nothing. It’s all yours, Spock. Now, please…”] _

 

It was just perfect for his mind to bring up such graphic images, all derived from words he read. Because the Universe hated him, he thought of them in a closed space with Spock literally right beside him. Sometimes Jim wondered how he overlooked an entire ship with this same mind.

 

“Walk with me.”

 

Spock said in that authoritative tone that made him want to crawl under layers of heavy sheets. Maybe Spock finally sensed his arousal and unavoidable affection for him. Either Spock became more empathetic from injury and exhaustion, or the feelings Jim let out were just too damn loud.

 

It didn’t take a genius to find out that this general steering towards the idea of _lovers_ came from Jim and his sheer obviousness. He was correct when he said that their morning ventures in Pike’s home were a result of their obvious powerful dynamic, except that wasn’t all it.

 

Jim probably stared too much, gushing like a star struck teenager and everyone saw it. He gathered the courage and left his seat, closing the door behind him.

 

He was suddenly tugged forward with Spock’s hand on his arm. When he gazed up, his face was ridiculously close to Spock, their bodies aligning together. The fondness in Spock’s eyes almost made Jim weak in the knees.

 

“I have something to confess.” Spock whispered softly.

 

Jim didn’t trust himself to speak so he stupidly nodded.

 

“I believe the content we came across in the meeting had started, or at least had accelerated because of me.”

 

Jim grew confused. “Spock…”

 

“Please, allow me to finish.” Spock interjected. “It seems that I have become comfortable around you and halted to minimize our interactions outside of the ones required of us. In fact, I go as far as to seek it on various occasion. Our conversations have developed into a casual nature. You call me your friend, and I have accepted the honor. You are also my friend, Jim.”

 

Jim swallowed with wide eyes. Whichever way this was going, he felt that he wouldn’t be prepared.

 

“The term friendship was one I frequently used to describe my abnormal behavior around you, however I have uncovered that this term only minimizes my affection for you.”

 

Spock’s hand on his arm squeezed tighter. Jim knew he would have fallen otherwise.

 

“I have failed to conceal these thoughts and actions since. My emotions must have been noticed and interpreted for what it is.” Spock frowned, looking down to the pavement between them. “As a Vulcan, as the First Officer of the Enterprise, it was extremely irresponsible of me, and I apologize.”

 

Something tickled in Jim's throat. He tried to keep it in, but when it escaped, it ended up being a low chortle that didn’t even sound like him. He stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose at the absurdity.

 

The only way for this to be possible was if he was somehow sucked into one of those stories, fulfilling his desperate aspirations and fancies.

 

“I fail to see the humor in this.”

 

It was horrible but it kept on, his rationale was unable to override this stupid reaction. He wanted to suffocate Spock in the tightest hug he could give.

 

“Spock – “ Jim managed to say. “I thought it was because of me. I thought you were mad – “ He pointed to his chest. “ – at me!”

 

“We spent the whole evening together. I would have remained home if I held any form of anger towards you.”

 

“I know.” Jim shook his head. “It’s just that you had me worried for nothing. God, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

 

Spock blinked a few times too many and appeared beautifully flustered.

 

“Jim…”

 

That name was spoken to him in the softest manner he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing. It was a calling.

 

Spock wanted, no – needed to know his answer. His mind couldn’t wrap around his current reality. Spock looked at him in the most vulnerable way, waiting for him to do something … anything.

 

“I understand if this sabotages the relationship we have built.”

 

Jim refused to hear another blasphemous word.

 

He marched forward, placed his hand right under Spock’s chin and captured those curved lips. Their skin together was a hot sparkle worthy of the Festival skies. It was in that moment that Jim realized that he could delete everything. He could officially forget all the online material. After all, there was no point in reading a vague imitation of the real thing.

 

 

**SPOCK.**

 

He lifted his hands and cupped Jim’s face, bringing it closer. This heated gesture satiated a starvation he did not know he had until now. He felt his arousal spike up, however he also felt a deep yearning that had more of a pull on him. He was afraid of how something so powerful could mimic him perfectly.

 

He desired to drink it all in. He would have continued until he was completely out of breath, except he soon realized that Jim could not do the same.

 

They separated just enough to speak, every word floating on his lips.

 

Jim rested his forehead on Spock’s. He found himself entrapped with Jim’s arms around his waist and he sunk into it with eyes closed.

 

“I can’t believe you blamed yourself.” Jim whispered. “I’m the one who’s so obviously in love with you that it still shocks me.”

 

If love was aching to spend the rest of his life with someone, then Spock was indeed in love as well. He leaned in again and Jim met him instantly. There kiss was deeper this time and as he moved forward, Jim stepped back until they both had the craft supporting them.

 

Their tongues danced for an embarrassing amount of time and as their passion grew exponentially, they had to regrettably pause.

 

Someone would see them soon, and come morning, their image would be on everyone’s PADD.

 

Jim gently kissed on his bangs and patted his shoulders. “Come by tomorrow?”

 

“Most definitely.” He was stunned by his shaky voice.

 

Jim lightly bit on the sensitive skin on his jugular. “Good, because that new chess set needs a breaking in.”

 

Spock had no qualms in literally picking his Captain up and bringing him inside now.

 

“… amongst other things.” Jim mischievously continued with a thrust of his hips. He then pushed Spock away with a smile.

 

“Jim …” He could not leave without saying those treasured words.

 

Jim then grasped one of his wrists. He shivered when Jim kissed the center of his palm.

 

“I know.” Jim whispered against his skin. “I know.”

 

Spock was on autopilot as he powered up his craft and left Jim's home.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Spock sat on his bed and stared at the terminal that taunted him mere hours ago. He eventually turned it on, opened his search history and recently downloaded files.

 

Every single one of them was sent to the trash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews feed my crazy.
> 
> *kisses*
> 
> ~XIIVA

**Author's Note:**

> ~XIIVA


End file.
